Never
by Nessa Shadows
Summary: Hiro never was one to contain his urges ; RyujixOC     YUM LEMON


Nessa: Okay, here we go: another lemon ^_^ Yesh!

Disclaimer: I don't ANE, only Hiro :D

Warning: Hot, HOT yaoi sex ^_^ I LOVE RYUJI! 3

* * *

><p>Name - Hiro Nagasaki<br>Age - 16 (Ryuji=17)  
>Looks - Black hair (like Rin's), bangs over left eye, green eyes, light freckles, pale skin, flat stomach<br>Other - Hiro and Ryuji have been dating for 2 years ^o^

* * *

><p><em>~STORY START!~<em>

**~~Hiro's POV~~**

I sat in class, bored out of my mind: we were learning about a lower level demon, but i already knew about it. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, then looking around the room. Rin, Shima, and Izumo looked bored. Neko (Miwa), and Shiemi were actively taking notes and participating. Then there was Ryuji who was sitting next to me: he looked like he was paying attention, but the pale blush on his face told differently.

Every once in a while, he would shift in his seat, but nobody noticed. Nobody but me. I continued watching him, when i figured out what was wrong: his problem was painfully obvious to me. 'Heh, he's having dirty thoughts! I should mess with him a little' i thought, inwardly chuckling at my evilness.

I reached over and placed my small hand on his thigh. My lips formed a smirk as he gasped lightly and looked at me blushing. I smiled innocently back at him, kneading his thigh with my hand. Moving higher, i lightly nudged his bulge, smirking again when I heard his breath hitch. Still nobody noticed. Looking at Ryuji, i was that he was looking forward with his hand covering his mouth, and his face red.

Mad that he was trying to cover up his pleasure, I roughly grabbed his clothed erection in my hand. His eyes widened, and he slammed his face against the desk. That caused everyone to look.

"Hiro-san, Bon-san, is something wrong?" Yukio asked. I faked a concerned face before I answered.

"Ryuji-san doesn't feel well. Can I take him to the nurse?" Yukio nodded, not asking questions. Grabbing his arm, I led him out of the room and into the boys bathroom. I was immediately shoved against the wall, lips slamming over mine.

**~~3rd Person POV~~**

Two pairs of lips mashed together in a mess of teeth and tongue. Only lust was felt. The bigger boy let his hands roam the body of his lover, running his hands under the button-up-school uniform. He lightly caressed Hiro's sensitive side, smirking when he let out a moan.

Moving up, he pinched both of Hiro's pink nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. Hiro threw his head back letting out a loud, high-pitched moan: his nipples were very sensitive. He continued moaning as Ryuji began to pull on one of his buds, using the other hand to skillfully unbutton Hiro's shirt.

When the shirt was fully unbuttoned, the larger boy didn't waste his time taking it fully taking it off, he just dove down and took one the nipples into his mouth. It was sucked on, and nibbled on while the other was abused by rough, calloused fingers. The fingers of the smaller boy wove themselves into Ryuji's hair, tugging when he pulled back to just lick the hardened nub. Whining, he tugged on the hair again, urging the boy to stop teasing. When he was denied pleasure, he pulled his lover up, switching positions: now Bon was against the wall.

Hiro wasted no time in kissing down his boyfriend's neck, leaving multiple hickeys, only leaving the skin when Ryuji's vest had to be pulled off. His hands immediately beggining to unbutton his shirt. Hot, open-mouth kisses were placed on his chest, moving downwards every time a button was undone, leaving Ryuji to groan softly. When it was fully undone, it too was left on, pink lips just attacking the naked torso. Each nipple was kissed, but no time was spent on those: Bon didn't like nipple-play as much as Hiro did. He did, however, like the attention that Hiro always gave to his muscles.

Hiro loved the feeling he got when he saw Ryuji's muscles: he felt safe. He liked his men strong, and Bon was. He let his lips roam the hard plane of Ryuji's stomach, loving the feel of the toned skin, and loved the way that his muscles looked under his skin-delicious. His tongue darted out, tracking the lines that the muscles made, feeling Bon tense as he moaned.

He lowered down further, nuzzling the skin right above the waist of his pants, smiling a bit when Ryuji's eyes closed and he tilted his head back. Quickly, he undid the button and pulled down the zipper, tugging the useless article of clothing down along with the red boxers that he wore underneath. Bon's fully-erect dick sprung up, begging for attention. Hiro licked his lips, reaching up his hand to grab hold of it. His hand could just wrap around it, at the thinnest part of it. Slowly, he started to pump the large member in his hand, watching as Ryuji moaned loudly, his face turning red.

After pumping a few times, Hiro moved down and licked the vein on the underside of Bon's cock. A moan echoed throughout the bathroom. Hiro took the tip into his mouth sucking softly a few times, then suddenly sucked on it hard, smirking when his lover let out the loudest moan yet. Then he began, taking as much as he could of Ryuji's 10inches into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace. Bon continued to moan, weaving his fingers into Hiro's hair, tugging every once in a while. Hiro continued sucking, and after a particularly harsh suck and a cry from Bon, his mouth was filled with his boyfriend's hot seed. He caught as much as he could in his miuth, and when it was filled, he pulled back letting the rest hit his slightly-flushed face.

Ryuji watched panting with his mouth open as Hiro swallowed the contents within his mouth, the groaned slightly when Hiro scooped some essence off of his cheek then stuck the finger into his mouth, sucking the finger sensually then moaning erotically. The sight made Bon's softening length stir, slowly hardening again.

Hiro was yanked off of the ground, his pants and his green boxers torn from his body. His front pressed against the wall as Bon's body pressed against his back. Three fingers were stuck into his mouth, and he started to suck and lick them, not wanting to waste any time. When they were wet enough, the big fingers traveled down his back, lightly smacking his ass before going down further. One finger rubbed his puckered hole making him moan. Bon pressed two fingers in and both moaned at the feeling: Hiro at being stretched and Ryuji from the tightness. Though they had done this multiple times, Hiro remained deliciously tight.

The fingers scissored and stretched Hiro. He moaned loudly as he was fingered, every time Bon pushed in, his prostate was struck, sending a jolt if pleasure through him. Bon added in another finger, stretching him out a little longer before completely removing the fingers. He smirked at the whine Hiro let out from the loss of that full feeling.

Hiro gasped when he felt the Ryuji's large length rub against his stretched hole, whining when the tip of it pushed passed the ring of muscle. Slowly the rest was pushed in, stopping when it was fully in to give time to adjust. The smaller of the two shifted, trying to adjust to the rock-hard cock inside of him. When he was ready he began to rock his hips backward, pushing it further into him.

That movement spurred something deep inside of Bon: he pulled out until only the head of his erection was inside of Hiro, then he slammed back into him. His lust-glazed eyes widened at the way that Hiro's back arched. Hiro's head was thrown back onto Ryuji's shoulder, mouth open to let out a deliciously loud and pleasure-filled moan, his eyes clenched shut. Bon pulled back again, roughly slamming back in, this time continuing to pound into Hiro's slightly-constricing hole.

Hiro's vision clouded as Ryuji continuously hit his bundle of nerves. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, bodies jolting with every thrust. Tongues wrapped around each other in a battle of dominance. Calloused fingers reached up to twist and pinch hard pink mounds. Hiro's let out another high-pitched moan into Bon's mouth.

As the fingers kept moving, so did Ryuji's and Hiro's hips together in unison, a tight feeling pooling in both of their stomachs: climax would come soon for both of them.

Moans came out more frequent-louder and needier. Hiro pulled out of the steamy kiss panting, his tongue sticking out. Still ramming into Hiro's behind, Bon reached his head down to wrap his lips around Hiro's pink muscles, sucking on it.

That was the end of the rope for the younger boy.

Letting out a loud scream/moan, Hiro came: his cum shot up onto his chest and the bathroom wall. His walls clenched around his boyfriend's dick. Ryuji moaned as well, feeling his manhood being clamped down on by Hiro's hot walls. His hots seed coated Hiro's insides, his hips still moving: riding out his orgasm.

Finally their hips stopped all movement. The air was filled with pants. Bon stood with his arms around Hiro's waist, still inside of him. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss against Hiro's cheek, pulling out and smiling when he groaned from the loss of fullness.

Slowly they sank down to the floor, not at all caring about the coldness of it. Hiro leaned back into the bigger chest behind him. He turned his head to lightly nuzzle Ryuji's neck, placing a shallow kiss against the still flushed skin. He grabbed Bon's hand, intertwining their fingers together then covering each of his lover's fingers with his love-filled kisses. Ryuji wrapped their joined arms around Hiro's bare waist, resting his head in his boyfriend's neck, and inhaling his scent.

As they sat there, they could tell that they each had something to say to one another. The older boy was first to speak.

"I know that I don't say this a lot, but I want you to know that I love you so much Hiro. You're my world." There was a pregnant silence as Hiro overdosed on blush. Then he finally spoke.

"I love you too. So much that it hurts." He responded. There was another long silence before one of them spoke again. Hiro turned his head towards Bon, making him look at Hiro. Hiro took a shallow breath then spoke.

"Never leave me?" He asked Ryuji in a serious voice. Bon looked at him seriously.

"Never." He responded leaning down, connecting their lips in a short-but-sweet kiss.


End file.
